


four is always welcome

by thefallengondolin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beauty Mark Kink, Bilingual Character(s), Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Facials, Featuring a Slightly Oblivious Spain, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Human AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Riding, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallengondolin/pseuds/thefallengondolin
Summary: Two is company, three is multitude, a fourth makes things betterOr, Antonio, Joaquim, Lovino and Roderich have a foursome.





	four is always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> The important part is that I had fun writing this *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> Gatinho - Kitten/attractive man (port.)  
> Criança - Brat (port.)  
> Gatito - Also kitten (esp.)  
> Prego - Please (it.)  
> Scuse - Sorry/I'm sorry (it.)

It's Joaquim's idea. He and Roderich had a rivalry fueled by jealousy going on since the first time they met and that had somehow evolved into sexual tension of their own. They both liked Antonio and Antonio liked both of them, he really couldn’t pick one and being his oblivious self he never noticed that they had little competences over who got the more affection and attention from him.

 _We know each other since we were children, I know every single thing about him_ , would say Joaquim, Antonio listening intently from the other side of the kitchen's door into the living room of his apartment. _We did date sometime in high school, you know_ , was Roderich's answer. _It ended for a reason didn't it _, Joaquim shot back.__

The truth was that he and Roderich hadn't just "dated sometime in high school" they had been high school sweethearts for most of it, the later part to be specific, when they graduated Roderich had to move away and so, they decided a long distance relationship wasn't their thing. They technically never "ended it" to be fair, it fell more into the "give themselves a time" category. Even though it had been seven years since Roderich left and another two since he had come back and they hadn't yet asked each other _what are we now?_

In the other hand Joaquim did knew him for longer, _and damn he knew_. Joaquim had been his first kiss, his first boyfriend, _and his first wet dream_. He had been fourteen years old and they had locked lips sitting at the garden of Antonio's house, and Joaquim had held his waist in such a way, and had caressed his thigh so tenderly, he had felt so warm. The next morning he had woken up too early drooling in his pillow with a wet spot on his underwear. He had told Joaquim about the dream he had had, Joaquim knew exactly what it was and so he showed Antonio a couple of things he also knew about. They had touched themselves together and each other and learnt how to do it better, Joaquim had given him his first orgasm, and Antonio gave Joaquim his first blowjob. But it had been Roderich he had lost his anal virginity to. 

__It was a draw._ _

There were so many wonderful things about the two of them. Joaquim was tall and had a pearly smile that made Antonio dream, Roderich was lean and had those pretty, skilled hands that played piano and violin so well, _they did so many good things_ just like Joaquim's tongue, that pink playful appendage of his that could tie a cherry into a knot so easily. Roderich was so beautiful with his bright blue eyes and his curls (which weren't natural, just a fashion choice, but they were equally as attractive as his hair worn flat and loose, letting it cover his eyes, _what a sight_ ) and his legs, and the fancy clothes he liked to wear, the jabots and the vests did nothing but accentuate his natural elegance. Joaquim was handsome with his leather jackets and his tanned skin, his green eyes that shone grey when it rained and his tattoos, from the birds on his shoulder blades to the sleeve in his left arm and the constellation in his right, and he can't forget that delicate flower in his inner thigh. 

__And they both had beauty marks._ _

It was his weakness, and if one of them hadn't had it he would have already chosen the other, so he didn't, he just tried to balance their friendship and the lust he felt for both the best he could without rejecting one or the other. _And Lovino_. 

Antonio had met Lovino as a young teen when he had already been eighteen himself, had been his tutor for school various times and had formed a friendship as the years passed bonding over common interests like the music they loved and their culinary tastes. _I regret that I was the connection between you two_ , had said Roderich when he found out Antonio had a thing for an adult Lovino six years later, a terrible obvious fit of jealousy, but Antonio had paid no mind. 

Roderich had been tutor for his younger cousin Ludwig and his classmate Feliciano, Lovino's brother, but he had found himself running short of time and patience to explain to _such a rude, lazy child_ , as he had called Lovino. Antonio had found him charming since day one. (And as time passed and Lovino became the charismatic, enrapturing self he was right now Antonio had gone head over heels for him, deadly struck in the chest by the arrow of Cupid). 

__And Lovino also had a beauty spot. It was notable and worth remembering the day his romantic affection for the younger man had become of a much more erotic nature, they had had a midday nap together in Antonio's bed and as Lovino woke up he lifted his head off the pillow and his torso off the bed, the sleeve of his shirt getting caught by his own hand had slipped the collar just right for Antonio to catch a glimpse of that appealing dark dot in his shoulder. Lovino's sleepy eyes, his muzzled hair and that low deep, slightly lazy 'mm' before asking what time it was had been a real turn on._ _

__Now he's getting home from work; he's in the train when he gets a text from Joaquim._ _

_We're waiting for you._

**Who is?**

_Your lovely boyfriend and I._

**Are you okay, did you hit your head? Who do you mean?**

_Roderich._

__So they were still boyfriends in Roderich's mind. But then again that didn't really make sense._ _

**No offence but who said he was my boyfriend?**

_I say._

__Okay, cryptic._ _

**You're at my apartment? Waiting for me to what?**

_Yes. We want to have fun._

**Are you drunk**

_Rod brought some wine, hurry before we finish it without you_

__Now those were good plans. Or not. Depending on what one's view's of "getting drunk off wine with two of the hottest men you know" is. Antonio thought it was worth a try._ _

_Your boy toy is here now too_

__Antonio was five blocks away when he got the last message, from Roderich this time._ _

_If you don’t hurry we're going to start the fun without you._

__… Right, what did that even mean?_ _

__-_ _

__Antonio closed the door of his apartment from inside just to turn right and be greeted by the sight of the three men in various states of undress._ _

__Not only that, Lovino was grinding his hips on Joaquim's, sitting on top of him with nothing but his boxers on, facing the side opposite from Antonio giving him a perfect view of his ass pressed on Joaquim's erection who was still fully dressed except for his shoes._ _

__Roderich was a sight on himself too, only on underwear and an unbuttoned white shirt that was slipping from his left shoulder, cross necklace dangling from his neck. With a finger over his lips (almost red lips that looked so appealing, he or someone else had to have been chewing and sucking at them to give them such a dark shade of pink) he was palming himself with the other hand over his underwear, legs slightly apart and looking at the other two from his side of the sofa. And when he got up, God, his legs first closed at the sight of the newcomer, as if he was suddenly feeling shy, but when he opened them again he used that same hand he was touching himself with to convey Antonio closer, and he got closer to Antonio himself, walking slow and making a show of moving his hips like crossing a cat walk. He got a hold of Antonio's tie and pulled him in for a kiss with lips that tasted sweet and liquorish from the wine he had been drinking, starting to unbutton the other's shirt with his free hand, then undoing his tie, and unbuttoning his pants after he threw the shirt off Antonio's shoulder to the floor._ _

__Lovino only turned his head around to look at him with half lidded eyes and bitting his lips as he kept grinding slow and hard over Joaquim's lap._ _

__Roderich coaxed him onto the sofa between kisses and soft touches as Lovino followed them with his gaze, Joaquim getting a grip of the younger's ass and giving Antonio a wink with a half smile._ _

__"Look what you have done, you _bastard_ " Lovino said as he hooked a thumb on the waist of his underwear and pulled it down just enough for his hard cock to spring out "you better do something about this" his voice was needy and there was a sweet pout on his face. Antonio was already hard as well._ _

__"I want a kiss" Roderich pouted too, putting an index finger just right below the beauty mark under his lip._ _

"Save some for me, _gatinho_ " Joaquim winked at him again, this time with the eye that had a mole under it. Of course they both knew of his fetish, and they were using it in a, oh so terrible and amazing at the same time, way. Antonio only whimpered. 

__One second Roderich was kissing him senseless as he hadn't done in years and the next he had Joaquim pressed to his back and surrounding him with his arms, positioning himself just right to let Antonio feel just how happy he was of seeing him._ _

__Joaquim kissed his neck, bit down and then kissed again, got some distance so he could take a look at Antonio's ass, he coped a feel and slid down and off what was left of his clothes. He pushed Antonio to the side making him lay his side on the back of the couch, put a hand on his inner thigh and pushed his leg up and apart from the other. That made Antonio turn away from Roderich's bites on his lips and to face Joaquim who just kept caressing his now raised thigh, put his chin on Antonio's shoulder and grinned, then blew a kiss at him making a 'mwa' sound._ _

__"And how did this… even happen" Antonio asked almost breathless, Lovino was kneeling on the floor just in front of the sofa, raising an eyebrow to the question._ _

__"It's a long but funny story we have to tell you some day" Joaquim spoke to his ear "but right now…" he started to kiss right behind it "there are other things I would like to be getting into" letting go of Antonio's thigh he took off his shirt, slowly, almost making a show of it, then stepped out of the couch as he unbuckled his belt "take it off" he ordered, smiling pleased as Antonio hurried to do as he was told "take the rest off too" he was demanding and Antonio was obeying taking down Joaquim's pants and underwear. "And suck me off" Antonio got on his knees in front of him and did so, putting the hard member on his mouth almost desperately._ _

__"Yes, like that" Joaquim petted Antonio's hair "you do it so good, those full lips are the thing I like of you the most". If there was someone who knew exactly what Antonio wanted to hear it was Joaquim, Roderich might know the best spots to kiss and suck at on his body, but Joaquim could make him squirm any time and even cum hands-free with just his voice and a few, precise, lewd and loving words.  
Roderich only put a hand over his own mouth looking away for a second and then back to Antonio. Lovino was blushing. He never knew Antonio could be so submissive, almost like a pet with his master. This was a big turn on for both._ _

__"Oh, good boy" Joaquim breathed the three words out as he threw his head back when Antonio started to deep-throat him. Roderich kneeled at his side, held at Antonio's jaw with his hand and forced him into letting go and kiss him, with the other hand he held Joaquim's member and when he stopped sucking at Antonio's tongue he put his mouth over it. Antonio did the same._ _

Lovino was touching himself, he had his own member in one hand and used the other to finger himself, he had prepared himself before and only had needed to add a little bit more of lube now. He was panting low _shit, fuck_ 's at the sight of the other men sharing a dick. 

"Say 'give me more', _gatinho_ " Joaquim's words made everyone tremble, Lovino let out a moan and added another finger inside, not stroking his dick anymore he let himself lie his upper body on the seat of the couch. Roderich licked the precum mixed with saliva that dripped down Joaquim's cock and let it hang in his mouth as he pulled Antonio for a kiss again, they shared it using their tongues. 

__"I want more" it was Lovino who spoke, "please, I want that big hard cock inside me" it made Joaquim chuckle._ _

"What do you say about that, meu gatinho?" He spoke to Antonio "Do you want to see that? Would you want me to fuck your sweet boy toy in the ass?" He was smiling down at him, Antonio could only mutter a _yesh_. 

__Roderich got up from the floor and sat on the couch's side Lovino wasn’t occupying as to let Joaquim move past him and Antonio. Lovino took his fingers out his ass and looked at Antonio in the eyes and smiled._ _

__"You want it like this?" said Joaquim referring to the position they would fuck in._ _

__"Yes… please" Lovino never said please, never said sorry, he was a brat about those things even now that he was well into adulthood, but the change sat perfect for the situation, his nice attitude when asking to be fucked doggy style on a couch looked even hotter because of the rareness of it._ _

__Antonio gaped, Roderich was almost offended._ _

__"You think it's going to fit?" Joaquim had his hands on Lovino's ass, pushing his cheeks apart getting a good sight at his shaven spread hole._ _

__"There is only way to know" Roderich said smiling as he played with the necklace hanging from his neck turning it around on his fingers; he was still half dressed but his shirt was slipping from both arms now._ _

Still kneeling behind Lovino he used one hand to guide his cock and the other to hold the other's hips in place, he teased around the hole and let his member slide between Lovino's butt cheeks, not quite entering him a few times before even trying to push in. Lovino gasped as the tip got inside, and as Joaquim started to go further in he held tight to the fabric of the couch. _Does it fit_ Lovino wasn’t sure he could take it all completely anymore. 

__"T-That's all you got?" that made Joaquim go back to the tip and then slam back in again. Lovino wailed._ _

__"You look prettier with your mouth shut, criança"_ _

It's Antonio who's sitting at the couch now, Roderich has his mouth full of him. He licks Antonio's dick like a lollipop and sprawls wet kisses all over it and his balls, he has a thumb pressed right where the base and the sack are connected, he lets go to press on a different spot, the place right under them with his middle and ring fingers, rubs at it and Antonio moans because that spot just feels _so good_. Roderich puts the head of Antonio's cock inside his mouth and plays with his tongue around the length, he pokes at the inside of his own cheek with it and then pats at the bulge from the outside. Antonio groans, both at the sensations and the pretty picture Roderich paints like this. He stokes and presses and sucks, and in not time it is Antonio who paints a pretty picture on Roderich's face, the cum stains his glasses and some gets on his hair, he opens his mouth again hoping some will get inside, and when it does he swallows. 

__"My turn" he has a cheeky grin on his face. Lovino can't stop moaning high pitched 'mm's at their side as Joaquim uses a relentless thrusting pace on him, his eyes are watery and when he opens his mouth he cries out in pleasure. Roderich wants to fuck that hole._ _

__"You're being pretty noisy, Lovino" Roderich told him as he pated at his head, he had already cleaned his glasses, licking the cum off and then using his shirt. Lovino opened his eyes only to glare at him._ _

__"Fuck you" it was but a pant, and as he said that Joaquim stopped._ _

__"That's no way to talk to my boyfriend, little thing" if Antonio hadn't been hard again already then Joaquim's words would have made his dick spring up back to life. Roderich was Joaquim's boyfriend now?_ _

"I thought he was _my_ boyfriend" he asked Joaquim, Roderich smiled at Antonio and then winked. 

__"I'm pretty sure you can share, there is enough of me for both, isn't there? And I can share you with each other and Lovino just fine" Lovino only grunted, Joaquim was holding his arms behind his back and had his dick still inside but didn't move an inch._ _

" _Prego_?" the word came from Lovino weak and unsure, with the thickest Italian accent he could fit in only five letters. Antonio loved when he spoke Italian, he hoped Joaquim also liked it. 

__"You have to say sorry first" Joaquim understood perfectly. After a sigh Lovino gave in._ _

__"I'm sorry" it also came weak from him._ _

__Roderich smiled devilish, "Oh you mean me? You have to be specific, who are you apologizing to?"_ _

__"I'm sorry, Roderich"_ _

__"First I want to hear it in Italian too"_ _

" _Scusa_ , Roderich" he muttered it between gritted teeth as Joaquim penetrated him with lazy movements. He bit his lip whimpering as he hit his prostate again. Roderich knelt on the floor at his side and got close to whisper on his ear. 

__"I want to fuck your mouth" Lovino made a desperate noise at the words, Joaquim was fucking him slowly with his six tick inches and now Roderich wanted to fuck him the other way too, all as Antonio watched. If someone had told him about this a week ago he would have thought they were nuts, never could have he ever imagined that this situation straight out of an erotic daydream could happen to him._ _

" _Prego_ " Roderich's request earlier had told him the man liked Italian as much as Antonio and he wanted to use that as much as he could. 

Joaquim got off him and Lovino gasped a soft _ahh_ as he was helped stand up, his legs were weak and he was panting softly but there was a shiver and a pleasurable itch rushing through his skin. Joaquim sat on the place Lovino had been laying in and helped the second sit on his lap once more, this time facing the other way. Joaquim held his own cock in place and guided Lovino holding him by the hip with one hand, when tip and hole met Lovino inhaled deep and then let himself sunk down on the dick quickly, making himself moan again closing his eyes. Then he leant his face forward for his mouth to meet Roderich's cock and started to suck making wet smacking noises with both his lips and the fast pace he was riding Joaquim with. 

__Antonio stepped behind Roderich finally taking off his shirt and sliding his underwear lower than it already was kneeling right behind him, he slid a hand up Roderich's inner tight and let him know he wanted him to spread his legs. As he put his thumb right over Roderich's ashole he confirmed his suspicion: He had prepared himself previously, and he was still slightly wet._ _

__"You're going to like the taste" Roderich's tone was half knowing and half a moan of pleasure, Antonio just sank his face between Roderich's ass cheeks._ _

__He tasted cherry as he spread Roderich's ass apart and dipped his tounge in his hole. It was tight and as he curled it inside he felt Roderich arch his back and shudder, then used it flat to palp the wet entrace and kissed it, loudly._ _

He kept going until he felt Roderich's hand at his hair, silently begging him to stop and to do it faster at the same time. Roderich came with a long oh inside of Lovino's mouth and moments later Lovino did in Joaquim's hand moaning loud and quick ' _fuck fuck fuck_ 's that were shut by Roderich's mouth trying to take a taste of his own cum. 

__Lovino got off Joaquim's still hard dick with trembling legs and a dumb sleepy expression on his face._ _

__"Gatinho, come here with me" Antonio licked his lips savoring the traces of cherry flavoured lube that clung there and leant forward crawling in hands and knees towards Joaquim's spread legs._ _

" _Gatito_? I wanna be your kitten" Antonio said in a hushed tone not taking his eyes off Joaquim's still standing mast. He dampened his own lips with saliva and then puffed a breath at Joaquim's erection and watched it throb. 

"Sit on my lap and I will get us off together" Antonio obeyed but the first thing he did when he got off the floor was kiss Joaquim, bit his lips, caressed the other's tongue with his own and let himself be caressed too, _then_ he kneeled on the sofa right above Joaquim's lap. They got their dicks the closest possible and Joaquim draped his hand around, Antonio put his hand's on Joaquim's shoulder and started to thrust at the same time Joaquim played with the tightness he held both of them with. 

__Antonio came minutes later, Joaquim took a while more, he jerked himself off to the sight of the face Antonio made when he reached orgasm, closed his eyes replaying it again and again in his mind._ _

__-_ _

__"You still have to tell me how this happened" Antonio was the little spoon for Roderich and was using Joaquim's arm as a pillow just like Lovino was at the other side._ _

__"A week ago we had an argument" Roderich was tracing circles at his side under the shirt he had just put on making him very sleepy._ _

__"I insulted him, he insulted me, we got really close-- one second telling each other how much of a cock blocking bastard the other was and the next we were kissing and I had him bouncing on my dick" that image made Antonio's skin feel warm with arousal once more._ _

__Lovino was already asleep, he had his head over a soft pillow above Joaquim's arm and one arm of his own draped around the other man._ _

__"He called me a petty bitch" Antonio made a sound of understanding._ _

__"And Lovino?" Neither answered for a while._ _

__"You know I've never been the fondest of him" said Roderich softly "but you love him and he loves you, just like we do"_ _

__"We wanted to show you that exactly"._ _

__Antonio let his tired eyes finally lie shut, after a long week of work now he had his weekend free to spend it however he wanted, and the possibility of repeating today's experience filled him with excitement._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a prequel and/or a sequel depending on the reception this has


End file.
